


Credo

by MaureenLycaon



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, corporate fascism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: What Angeal tells the young SOLDIERs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Credo

**Author's Note:**

> (Written in 2007 for a challenge, "Mercy", in a now-defunct LJ fanfic community.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the game Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

You no longer have a city or a nation, Angeal teaches the new SOLDIERs. Your city, your nation, is Shinra. Your loyalty is to Shinra.

Have no mercy for Shinra's enemies, he instructs, for in standing against Shinra, they have set themselves against the future. In Shinra lies all true hope for humanity's future -- even if some are too blind to accept that. Whatever their reasons for opposing Shinra, when SOLDIER has been called in, the only solution left is war. Your sword is a surgeon's scalpel, cutting in order to save.

The only true mercy is no mercy.


End file.
